Special A NEW
by undercover1721
Summary: a new S.A. this the first story I wrote PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Special A ClassNEW

Author's Note:

**Hi, this is my first fanfic that I wrote, please read. Disclaimer: S.A does not belong to me **_

"Hey Julia, come on! You don't want to be late for the first day of school!" said Jenna. "Ok, coming!" I replied. I quickly get my bag and put on my white S.A uniform. I rush down the stairs. "Bye mom, dad, Jenna, and Jacob!"I say as I run to the car. I arrive at Hakusenkan High School.

I step out of the car and walked to the greenhouse. As I approach, I see a boy with messy blond hair that is also an S.A member. I walk over. "Hi, my name is Julia Telamia. What is your name?"I asked. "My name is Zane Tamasan. It is a pleasure to meet you. What rank did you get?"he asked. "I got ranked 2nd place. What about you?"I asked. "I got ranked 1st place."he answered. "We should go in and meet the rest of the S.A members."I say as I open the door to the greenhouse.

I see 2 girls and 3 boys that are also wearing the S.A uniform. A girl with short, slick, dark blue hair comes towards me and shakes my hand. "Hi, my name is Emma."said the girl. Another girl that has blazing red hair with orange tips in a ponytail drops down from the ceiling from a neon orange bungee rope. "Hi, I'm Minty, I'm a daredevil."she said. She points to 3 other boys and said, "That boy with black hair is Dean, the boy with brown hair is Michael, the one with white hair is Winter." I say hi to them all. Emma goes to make snacks. Michael, Winter, and Dean talk about a dance. Minty goes to make a skateboard video, and Zane reads a book. I decided to go and help Emma in the kitchen.

I make some mint-chocolate chip cupcakes with cream cheese frosting while Emma makes turkey ham sandwiches and tomato soup. Emma and I bring the food on a cart to the rest of the members.

I wondered what to do for the rest of the day because, cense I was in the S.A; I don't need to go to class. "Hey Julia."Emma called. "Here." She tosses me an envelope. "That is your invitation to the dance we're having tomorrow."Emma explains how it is a custom to have a dance at the beginning of the year. "Emma, can you come afterschool to help me pick what to wear?"I asked. Emma said, "Sure!"

When I went to the library to read some books, Zane comes up to me nervously and asked, "Would you like to go to the dance with me?" I answered, "Sure." Zane looked really happy.

After school ended, Emma and I walked to my house. "Wow, your house is so big and pretty."said Emma. I said, "Thanks."

"I'm home!"I say. The staff in the house greet me with a "Welcome back, Master!" I drop my bags and drag Emma to my room. "Emma, please help me out!"I beg. "Ok, I'll help you."Emma replies. "Oh, yeah. Have you got a date for the dance yet?"she asked me. "Um, yeah. What about you?"I ask her. "Same." She answered back. At the end, I picked out a light pink dress with bright blue shoes and a purple rose hair clip (I secretly hid some spy gear in a purse and the hair pin is a secret dagger). Emma picked out a bright red dress with white shoes.

"Oh, it is almost time for the dance."I say. "Yeah, you're right. We better hurry."she says. As we walk down, I see Zane and Sean. "Looks like our dates are here!" I say to Emma. "Yup! Wait a second, ZANE'S YOUR DATE!" "Yeah."I answered even though I don't know what she's fussing about. "ZANE! IF YOU EVER HURT JULIA, YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Emma screams. "Yeah, Yeah, I know."Zane answers. "Let's go." I say.

As we arrived at the dance, we walk in. It is beautifully decorated with satin red banners, diamond covered curtains, gold tableware, and a silver and marble floor. We dance and partied until the lights were off.

The dance stopped and it was pitch black. I first change my dress into a spy suit. Then, I bring out my comb and it turned into a tiny bow that shot liquid glowstone. I shot it at the ceiling and it was bright again. I put away my comb that had turned back to normal. I saw a blur of sliver that was stealing the pure gold vase. I took out a bottle of hair spray that is actually a shooter that can capture criminals with a super strong polyester mix that is liquid in the bottle but on contact with human skin, will turn in to a nylon rope and caught them. I used it and caught him.

I just realized that everyone say what had happened so I leave a note and used a smoke bomb. I escaped and changed my spy suit back into a dress. I went back in. Emma asks, "Where were you? You just missed the coolest thing ever! A spy stopped a thief from stealing a very old pure gold vase." "I was at the bathroom"I said even though it was an obvious lie because if I told them that I was a spy, they would be afraid of me.

Author's note:

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke up extra early. I equipped all of my spy gear and went to school (of course all of the spy gear was disguised). I get to school and everyone is talking about the spy. I am greeted by Emma. We walk down to the greenhouse.

We walk in and say good morning. Zane comes up to me and whispers, "I never knew that you were a spy." I was shocked that he had realized. I nervously say, "Wh-wh-what are you talking about? I-I'm not a s-spy." "Really?"he asked. "Yes."I answered. Zane said "Umm…Ok?"

I head to the kitchen with my cookbook with some of my own recipes that I had created myself. I want to show Emma them and give it to her since I already copied the recipes into my laptop.

"Hey Emma, I got recipes for you."I say to her as she cooks the ramen. "Oh, thanks."she replied. "I created all of these."I say as I help her make the soup and add flavor to the ramen noodles. We both make crepes. "Here, I'll help you."I say as we both push this heavy cart out into the greenhouse.

As we push the cart into the greenhouse, I see a girl with hazelnut-brown eyes with peanut-butter colored hair enter the greenhouse. "Hi. What do you need?"I ask her. "Oh, I was invited here by Emma."she said. Then Emma walked to her and said, "Hi Hazel. Welcome to the Hakusenkan High School's S.A." as she dragged Hazel to a chair. "Hey guys, this is my friend Hazel from Kokusen Academy. Did you know that she is a ninja and knows karate?"Emma said as she introduced us to her friend Hazel. "Hey, anyone want to challenge me at karate?"Hazel asks us. "I'll challenge you."I say to her.

We head to the gym. Hazel comes towards me and punches but I easily dodge them, then with a sweep of my foot, I knock her down. I had won. "How did you defeat me? I've never been defeated, even by the #1 karate master!"Hazel asked. I said, "It's a secret."

As we were heading back to the greenhouse, I asked, "What are we going to do after the exams?" "How about we go on a vacation?"suggested Emma. "That's a great idea!"exclaimed, Minty. "Let's also invite Hazel."said Emma. "Oh, and I can invite a childhood friend of mine."said Winter.

"Where are we going to go?"asked Zane. "Um, let's have a contest. The winner gets to pick. We'll let Hazel be the judge."I suggested. "Sure."said, Emma. Hazel said, "First, we have the bake-off, next is the obstacle course, and finally is the 10 question quiz."

We walked to the kitchen. "Ok, for the cook-off, you need to make a cake and decorate it in an hour."said Hazel. We each got a different kitchen and started baking. I decided to make a chocolate gram cracker cake with marshmallow frosting.

So I crack open 3 eggs into a bowl and blended it with some melted butter and crushed-up gram crackers in a bowl with an electric beater on medium speed. Then, I add 2 cups of sugar, a half cup of milk, 2 eggs, a teaspoon of vegetable oil, and a teaspoon of vanilla extract to the mix and beated it. I added some baking powder and some coco powder. Then, I poured it into 2 flat baking pans. I let it bake for 5 mins. As it bakes, I check on the others to see how they're doing.

I see that Emma is working on a red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting. I see Zane is working on a fruit cake with butter cream frosting. I also see the rest of the guys just putting random crap into bowls.

I hear that my cake is done baking. So I take out my cake and let it cool down while I take out a pot and make the marshmallow frosting. Then I pour my frosting into a plastic bag and start decorating my cake using the jagged edge tip. A second after I finish with decorating my cake, Hazel yells, "TIME'S UP!"

I bring my cake to Hazel. She tries all of the cakes that were made. Finally, she says, "Since only Julia, Zane, Emma, and Minty actually made a cake that was eatable; they are allowed to go participate in the challenge, the obstacle course."

"You better get some sleep tonight, tomorrow; we're going to my obstacle course for the second part of the contest."said Hazel.


End file.
